


common tongue

by narryblossom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Being Walked In On, Bottom!Harry, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryblossom/pseuds/narryblossom
Summary: Niall works nights at a local gas station and Harry comes by sometimes to keep him company.





	common tongue

Harry drops his bike beside his boyfriend’s old pickup truck and curses Niall’s manager for not installing a new light out back. Anyone hanging out behind a gas station at 11 p.m. is not the kind of person Harry wants to run into but he has to go around back to tuck his bike somewhere unassuming or else it could get stolen again, and he really doesn’t have the money to buy another, not with college coming up next spring.

Harry speed walks around to the front of the building where bright lights pour out of the large glass panes along the sidewalk. He sees Niall through the windows leaning against the counter, flipping through a magazine, only an hour into his shift and already bored out of his mind.

A bell chimes above the door when Harry pulls it open, and Niall half-heartedly glances up but immediately does a double-take when he sees Harry’s bright smile coming toward him.

“Hi, Nialler.”

“Hey, petal. What brings you out here?”

“Nothin’,” Harry drawls, leaning over the counter with his lips puckered. Niall chuckles and meets him halfway, cupping Harry’s cheeks to hold him until the slab cutting into their guts hurts enough to make them pull back.

“Why don’t you come around the counter with me? Are you staying long?”

“Mhm,” Harry hums, taking a chocolate bar as he rounds the corner to the swinging waist-high door.

“And are you gonna pay for that, Sweet Tooth?”

“I dunno, I thought maybe a cute cashier could look the other way for me?” Harry jokes, but even as he does he pulls a dollar from his pocket for Niall to tuck into the register for him.

“I dunno about that,” Niall tsks, sauntering closer to Harry, “you may have to convince him.”

“I can give him a really nice tip,” Harry suggests, quirking his brow as Niall’s hands start roaming down his sides.

“What about a nice blow? I hear the cashier thinks you’ve got a really, _really_ pretty mouth.”

“I’m not just a pretty mouth, Niall,” Harry teases, crossing his arms though there’s hardly any room between their chests for it. “I’m a gentleman. The cashier is going to have to take me on a date if he wants these lips.”

Niall keeps inching closer until Harry’s back is pressed against the cigarette shelf and he chuckles right against Harry’s jaw.

“Oh, I’ll take you on a date alright. I’ll take you on so many dates.”

“Bowling?”

“Yep.”

“And to the movies?”

“Mhm.”

“To a museum?”

“Anywhere you’d like, pet.”

Harry hums as Niall’s teeth graze his neck, gently nipping and scraping Harry’s sensitive skin amidst the softer kisses and brushes of Niall’s lips. Harry’s hum quickly becomes a moan when Niall ruts their hips together, showing Harry just how much he really would like that blow.

“When’s the next person come in? To take your shift.”

“Not until 6,” Niall mumbles, “I’m all alone until then. Won’t you keep me company, baby?”

“Ni,” Harry whines, tilting his head back, pushing on Niall’s chest with both of his hands. “Aren’t there cameras out here? I don’t wanna get you in trouble with your boss.”

“We can go in the back?” Niall suggests, holding Harry by his hips. “No one’s gonna come in this time of night anyway, everyone pays with card at the pump. They won't miss me for a while if I go to the back to play with my handsome boyfriend.”

Harry thinks about it for a second, chewing on his bottom lip while staring at Niall, watching as he licks his lips in anticipation for Harry’s answer.

“I guess,” Harry drawls, “as long as we don’t take too long. And you’re gonna have to come back out if someone comes in, I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“Of course, babe,” Niall nods feverishly, kisses Harry hard and quick before pulling him toward the back room. “Got a nice little spot for us, I think. Big stack of flat boxes we can lay on.”

The spot is just like Niall says, Harry discovers. From the doorway there’s a wall of boxes that still need to be unpacked, but it only comes up to Harry’s chest, maybe, and over it he can see a pile of cardboard that doesn’t look too comfortable, but it looks better than the concrete floor.

Niall and Harry slink around the boxes and Harry’s quickly laid down with Niall right on top, kneeling between his legs. They get carried away easily, pulling off each other’s clothes and building up to the point of no return. Harry only remembers where they are when Niall turns them over, sitting Harry on top, and instead of a poster at the head of Niall’s bed or the bars of Harry’s headboard, it’s just another slab of concrete.

“Niall,” he stutters though he’s unsure of what he wants to say. There’s no stopping them now, not with how hard he is and how much he can feel Niall’s cock throbbing between them.

Harry feels too big on top of him-- too wide, too heavy, and so self-conscious that a frown starts to etch itself onto his face. Niall says nothing, keeps looking Harry with those lustful eyes as his hands wander, grabbing fistfuls of his love handles then fistfuls of his ass.

Harry's mouth falls open with an inaudible gasp as he unintentionally leans back into the pressure of Niall's hands feeling him out.

“I wanna fuck you so bad.”

“Yeah?” Harry's voice stutters and his eyes flutter closed. He can't believe someone actually feels this way about him, actually wants him the way he wants them. Oh God, is it nice, and also terrifying because although they’ve messed around and done plenty of things, Harry never quite imagined his first time going _all the way_ with Niall to be in the storeroom of a gas station.

Even so, Harry revels in the feeling of being wanted just a little longer before Niall's hands are sliding further toward his arse crack and then Harry’s flipped onto his back once again.

“I know there's some lube back here somewhere. Please--” Niall groans, rutting his hips desperately. Harry grabs tight to Niall's biceps and tilts his head back, letting his mouth hang open in a quiet moan. “God, let me fuck you.”

“Okay,” Harry stutters, eyes wide and suddenly refocused on Niall. He's sure he looks a mess with his hair all splayed out beside him and the extra skin under his chin and around his jaw pushing together, but Niall clearly doesn't mind as he leans down to press another hungry kiss and a moan into Harry's mouth before darting up to dig through the mess for what he's looking for.

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay without someone out front?” Harry asks nervously, trying to occupy his hands by picking at something on the boxes but finding no purchase on the smooth cardboard.

“No one’s gonna come in this late, they never do,” Niall grunts, shuffling back to Harry while trying to squeeze some lube out of the still-sealed bottle.

“Fuckin’ thing,” Niall curses, unscrewing the lid to pull off the extra seal. Harry watches him plunge a finger straight into the opening while kneeling down again. His finger comes back out with a glob of clear jelly that he then rubs across his second finger as well.

“Are you ready?” Niall asks, and when Harry looks up they’re staring wide-eyed at each other, both nervous and needy at the same time.

“Yeah,” Harry mutters. It takes him a few seconds longer to hike his legs up, holding his thighs at either side of his torso so Niall can get to his ass.

“Shite, you’re so fucking pretty,” Niall sighs, crawling closer so his knees rest against Harry’s bum, effectively keeping him elevated. “Even your fucking arsehole is a pretty pink, what the fuck.”

Harry’s whole body flushes and he feels hot and sweaty and completely _not_ sexy but Niall praises him so much that he goes with it as Niall starts to carefully finger him open, fights off the urge to ask to stop because he’s embarrassed, and breathes heavily and whines and moans when Niall swipes his tongue around Harry’s balls.

This part they’ve done before, and this feeling of Niall’s fingers inside him and his mouth wet around him makes him relax, remember who he’s with, who he trusts and feels comfortable with. Harry hardly notices the second finger slide in, but he definitely feels the third one even with the extra lube Niall pushes in.

“Do you think three fingers is enough or do you want another?” Niall asks, peeking up from Harry’s crotch.

“I dunno,” Harry pants, shaking his head. “I dunno, I dunno, I dunno, just do something to me, I can’t take it much longer.”

“Do you want my cock?” Niall asks, curling his fingers toward Harry’s prostate, making him cry out, strained and tense.

“Yeah,” he groans. “I want it, Niall, I’ve been waiting so long for it.”

“How long?” Niall curls his fingers again, edging Harry further.

“Since before we started--” Niall presses harder, spreading his three fingers to see how Harry reacts. “ _Aahh,_ fuck okay, okay, before we even started giving each other blowjobs a while back, I just wanted to see your dick, I wanted to take it.”

Niall growls and presses against the back of Harry’s thigh, slowly taking his fingers out and wiping the extra lube on Harry’s leg.

“I’ve got condoms,” he says, rifling through the pile of clothes on the ground beside them until he finds his wallet tucked into his jeans and then the condom stuffed in the back.

“Let me put it on you,” Harry says-- begs, really, letting go of his legs, letting one drop like dead weight and the other lean fully on Niall’s side.

Niall hands Harry the packet and scoots back, letting Harry sit up awkwardly and kiss Niall desperately while he fumbles with getting the condom spread down Niall’s prick. They indulge in kisses for a while, letting the desperation wear off just enough to give themselves a chance at lasting even a few minutes when Niall finally gets in Harry’s arse.

“Lay back down,” Niall says against Harry’s mouth finally, and slowly but complicitly Harry does, trying to keep an eye on Niall’s hands while they spread more and more lube over himself and then on and in Harry’s hole.

“I’m gonna start now, yeah?”

Harry licks his lips, tucking his legs up to his chest once more. His hands are slippery with sweat where they’re tucked behind his knees and he already wants to let go of them and feel Niall’s body holding him up instead.

“Oh god,” he whines when Niall slowly presses in. He should have asked for a fourth finger, he wasn’t ready for Niall’s full cock. No matter how many times he took Niall’s fingers or his own fingers or something dick-like in his ass, nothing had been like this, not so hot or thick or _fantastic_ once the pain finally subsides and Harry decides he likes the feeling of Niall pumping inside of him.

It turns out to not only be Niall’s dick that sends Harry into a writhing frenzy, but the feeling of their bodies rocking steadily together and the filthy, dirty things Niall moans in his ear wind him tight. Harry doesn’t last but five minutes before he’s fisting a hand around his leaking cock and bucking down onto Niall’s dick as much as he can muster to reach his orgasm.

“You’re so good,” Niall moans, laying his forehead on Harry’s shoulder. “My pretty boy. Are you gonna come for me?” He fills Harry up and grinds his balls into Harry’s cheeks, watching from his position as Harry makes himself come, moaning Niall’s name.

“There you are, pet,” Niall says, starting to give Harry small, sharp thrusts. “You like that, huh? You like when I fuck you.”

“I love you,” Harry whines, feeling limp and pliant beneath Niall, and increasingly overstimulated as Niall keeps going.

“I love you, H. You’re my boy, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Think you can keep going?”

“No,” Harry pants, gently pressing one hand against Niall’s side, “I can’t, it’s too much, too much.”

“I’ll stop,” Niall says immediately, stalling his hips with a stutter before finally pulling out, sitting at Harry’s side so that Harry can put his legs down.

“God, you’re so fucking good, though,” Niall sighs, pumping his hand over himself, trying to get the same rhythm and pressure so he can come too.

“Let me do it,” Harry says, trying to sit up, but he winces at the slightest movement of his ass so stays down.

“I got it,” Niall says, unrelenting as he chases his climax.

“But I want to taste you.”

“Oh, fuck,” Niall groans, bucking his hips up into his hand. “Turn toward me then.”

Harry manages to turn onto his side and then his belly to get in front of Niall and reach out, pulling the condom off before taking the tip of Niall into his mouth.

“Ahh, fuck,” Niall moans. “Shite, shite _fuck_ , I’m not gonna last long, Harry. Do you wanna swallow it?”

Harry pulls back and flattens his tongue against the bottom side of Niall’s head, quirking his eyebrow like a challenge.

“ _Fuck_ , you love it don’t you? My boy’s such a cum slut, huh?”

Harry chuffs and rolls his eyes when something catches his attention over by the door.

There, standing in the soft white light that’s seeping in from the front room, is Harry’s mother. His poor, sweet, beautiful, innocent mother, watching in petrified shock as her son’s boyfriend groans and releases his load straight onto her son’s face.

Harry gasps from the shock, unintentionally letting the spunk spill into his mouth, and it takes him too long to turn away from Anne, back to Niall, and squeezes his eyes shut to block it all out. Only after Harry’s panicked grip on Niall’s thigh doesn’t let up after the cum has stopped coming does Niall notice Anne’s retreating form in the doorway.

“I’ve just stopped in to get some milk,” she calls over her shoulder, “I’ll leave the money on the counter. See you boys tomorrow.”

“Oh shite,” Niall sighs, but then he sputters and laughs heartily until Harry's hurt face makes the chuckles die in his chest.

“Oh, aww, pet, come on, it's not that bad--” he says, sitting up.

“Not that bad?! She watched you nut on my _face,_ Niall! It got in my mouth!” Harry screeches, wiping his cheek with the side of his hand. “My poor sweet mother, Niall! _Saw_ that! I'm supposed to be her baby, how's she ever gonna look at me the same again?”

“H, I hate it break it to you, but you're almost an adult. She knows you have sex. We've done stuff in your _house_ \--”

“Oh _god_ are you saying she's heard us?!”

Niall laughs again, even more than before, and wipes a missed spurt off Harry's cheek with his thumb. Harry smacks Niall's leg and pouts even as Niall pushes his thumb into Harry’s mouth to make him lick the cum off.

“Don't taste too bad, do I?”

Harry stares at him with his sternest face for a moment, but then rolls his eyes when Niall’s hand retreats.

“I’m never gonna be able to go home. She’s going to give me the _talk,_ Niall. I’m going to _die.”_

“You’re not going to _die._ You’ll be _fine.”_

“Yeah, well--! How would you feel if Bobby was the one who walked in on us?” Harry asks, staring furiously at Niall, not letting him break eye contact until he answers the question.

“It would be different--”

“How?!”

“Bobby wouldn’t have come in if he _heard_ \--”

“Maybe she didn’t hear!” Harry says in defense of his mum, and Niall shrugs, reaching up to scratch behind Harry’s ear like he’d do to a puppy to calm him down.

“Maybe she didn’t, but she saw us and that’s it. It happens sometimes, H.”

“Wish it didn’t,” Harry pouts. “That was the most mortified I’m ever going to be in my entire life.”

“At least she already knew that we were together. Imagine the shock if she didn’t,” Niall chuckles.

“Oh god,” Harry chuffs, stifling a laugh on Niall’s thigh.

Niall keeps running his hand through Harry’s hair, scratching his scalp and soothing him until his eyes are heavy.

“You should go home,” Niall whispers, “get some sleep. I need to get back to work anyway.”

“I can’t,” Harry groans, “I’m too scared. I’m just gonna stay here and eat all your chocolate.”

“If you say so,” Niall chuckles. “I could use some company.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have shit to do idk why this took priority in my life. [here's my dumbass on tumblr.](http://narryblossom.tumblr.com/post/180437682360/common-tongue-28k-niall-works-nights-at-a-local)


End file.
